Story II
THIS CAME TO ME AT THE MOST RANDOM TIME! HERE GOES! I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 010:50 PM, November 2, 2012 (UTC) This story is getting a TOTAL makeover and new idea. "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 21:12, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Part 1 Ahh. Good old school. I sit there in my homeroom in my sophomore year. My seat is right near the door, and my view out the window of the door consists of the blue lockers. It feels good to be back in school actually, I feel like it is where I belong! I mean, I DO belong there, but I mean I actually have a good feeling about this year. The homeroom teacher talks with his Southern drawl, because he is from Tennessee. He is also going to be my second period Science teacher. He tells us the school rules, and after a few minutes, dismisses us to our first class. I go to my first period class, English II. I sit down, wondering who my teacher for this class will be. I see a man walk in, dressed pretty nice. He had long brown hair and glasses. He looked kinda dorky in a way, yet the long hair made me think of a musician. "Hi everyone! My name is Mr. A. I will be your first period English teacher! We will do a variety of things, including read Julius Caesar and much more." I sit there and listen intently to this interesting teacher. He sounds interesting and LOOKS interesting. "I will tell you a little bit about myself. I play guitar and am in a band." he said. I knew it! I knew he reminded me of a musician! I thought. I made a good call. The class ended and I gave him a little smile before I left. I had saw that his first name is Ian. Heh, my mom used to have a boyfriend, it was my dads friend actually, and his name was Ian too. Weird. The rest of my day went pretty normally. There is a kid in my class who I became friends with, because he had every class the same as me. Our Geometry teacher is Mr. Hines. I was already not too fond of him. He seems strict, and it's only the first day. I went to tech and had my first day of photography class as a level 2 student. This also means a different teacher from last year, but i will now have him this year, the next year, and then my final year of high school. I love photography, and I already know a few kids here, so I should be fine! Part 2 Fast forward to November. I had a doctors appt. during 1st period. I gave Mr. A. a note the day before. That morning, I wanted to ask him if he read the note. He came into the room, as class was starting. Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Stories